Church of Light
The Church of Light is the pre-dominant institution of Suda, tightly controlling every aspect of life - both with a gentle and subtle touch manipulating the people through the shadows and with its extensive propaganda machinery, and with a merciless iron fist, permitting no public defiance. Lightfather and the Angels of Light A long time ago, so the Unburned Records of the Church of Light tell us, Suda was a world of wonder and peace. Humanity, under the wise guidance of the Angels of Light, lived in cities of white marble and gold, with palaces that reached the clouds, and cathedrals larger than towns. Iron ships spread the word of the Lightfather, the one true God, across the oceans. Missionaries traveled the wilderness, bringing purity into the lives of pagans, and vanquishing darkness wherever and whenever they encountered it. However, with time, some humans grew jealous of the might of the Angels. Through sacrifices and vile rituals, they summoned the Adversaries - demons of black steel and devouring flame. When the Lightfather saw this, he turned away from humanity, commanding his Angels to return to his realm. What followed was the beginning of the Years of Fire. Humanity's mighty empire fell, their armies were destroyed, and their cities razed. Darkness fell over the world. However, there was one last beacon of light. Suda, an island atop mile-high cliffs and surrounded by an endless sea of fog, managed to remain pure in the face of the Adversaries. In the city of Lichtheim, they upheld Lightfather's Word and fought valiantly against the endless onslaught of demonic forces. When the Lighfather saw this, he grew merciful and opened a gate to his realm. He told the humans that their lives in this world shall be, from this point forth, a test of their resolve and purity. Those who do his work, live by his word, and stay pure in mind and soul, shall be permitted to step through the Lightfather's Gate and into the Realm of Light. Today, the Chosen, led by the Sword of the Lightfather, guard against the Adversaries at Bastion, a fortress build around a massive hole in the earth from which, week after week, waves of fiery demons come forth to destroy everything that is good. To ensure that Bastion remains well supplied and well manned, they granted authority to the Priests of Light, lead by the Voice of the Lightfather, to oversee and guide the rest of society. The Priests, divided into three orders - the Order of Purity, the Order of Sanctification, and the Order of Provision - are thus tasked with maintaining stability and eradicating heresy. To a large extent, the Priests have been able to do this while staying out of the political arena, leaving the seven noble Houses and the Council in Lichtheim to quarrel over worldly matters. However, this is not to mean that the Priests have no means to enforce their edicts. When the so-called Heretic King rebelled against the authority of the Church, employing unholy magic to strengthen his army, the Church unleashed the divine wrath of the Lightfather and awakened the Silver Army - massive, ancient constructs that the Priests are able to command. Nevertheless, such occasions are rare and the Priests mainly act as tutors or advisers, aside, of course, of their responsibility to select those pure enough to be granted passage through the Gate. Order of Sanctification The Order of Sanctification is one of the three Orders of the Church of Light. Its current Grandmaster is also the Voice of the Lightfather, something rather common as the Order has held a position of dominance for centuries. Generally, the Order of Sanctification is responsible for The Order has three Chapters: The Chapter of Guidance, the Chapter of Communion, and the Chapter of Transition. Chapter of Guidance The Chapter of Guidance is responsible for providing guidance to the the leaders of Suda, often serving as close advisers to the nobility. Chapter of Communion Most preachers in churches are members of the this Chapter. Chapter of Transition The Chapter of Transition mans the monastery of Lightfather's Gate, ensuring that the people of Suda can properly transition from this mortal world into the Realm of Light. A special section of them are the Masters of Ritual - they are a highly reclusive group of selected priests that are the only ones allowed in the presence of the actual Gate. They are also the one's responsible for the creation of the Segen. Order of Provision The Order of Provision is one of the three Orders of the Church of Light. It provides logistical support to the Chosen and the other Orders. Chapter of Procurement The Chapter of Procurement is responsible for procuring the necessary supplies for the various Orders of the Church and, most importantly, the Chosen. As such, it is the largest Chapter of the Order, requiring large number of members to keep track of the various transports, collection of tithes, stores of supplies, and so on. As a result of this, its structure is highly bureaucratic and its members are akin to merchants than priests. Generally, the Chapter's control over the resources of the Church makes it very powerful, but its unpopularity with the general populace, arising from the fact that its members are seen as tax collectors and greedy, tends to put it at a disadvantage against the Order of Sanctification in the political arena. It is said that the Chapter, through extensive business interests and the large funds at its disposal, also subtle manipulates Suda's society, keeping its more radical elements in check, investing coin into more conservative ventures, and overall ensuring that the status quo remains. Chapter of Reliquaries The Chapter of Reliquaries manages the holy objects of the Church - its various holy texts, the Unburned Records, religious artefacts, and five of the Seven Vaults. Most importantly, however, the Chapter also oversees the Shattering Blades granted to the noble Houses, and the distribution of the implants used by the Priests to channel their power - used in the Initiation Rituals of the Church which are, in fact, more akin to an operation than a mere ritual. Chapter of Passage The Chapter of Passage is responsible for facilitating travel to Lightfather's Gate of those selected for Passage. Order of Purity The Order of Purity is one of the three Orders of the Church of Light. It is perhaps the most feared organisation in Suda - for its role is to ensure Eternal Purity. Generally, little is known of the Order's operations, structure, membership and even the identity of its Grandmaster is a secret known only to the residing Voice of the Lightfather. Certain members of the Order of Purity are so-called Correctors, usually those of the Chapter of Dissent and generally those acting in the field. Chapter of Assessments The Chapter of Assessments is responsible for the momentous task of assess the purity of each and all of Suda's inhabitants, and then - at regular times - select those deserving of Passage. In reality, however, the Chapter acts merely as a tool to find dissidents and radical elements, which are then disappeared under the veil of having been selected for Passage. Part of the Chapter of Assessments are the Confessional Sisters - a special group of nuns, selected for their fierce loyalty, zeal and combat prowess. The Confessional Sisters act as an autonomous militia, hunting down criminals and heretics alike. Chapter of Dissent The Chapter of Dissent is responsible for finding any and all dissenters in Suda, keeping track of their activities and plans, and generally provide surveillance for the Order and Church. In particular, the Chapter keeps closely track of any revolutionary movements. Chapter of Expurgation The Chapter of Expurgation is an elite troop of the Order - relatively small in number, but incredibly deadly. If a dissenter and heretic is found, and the ordinary measures have proven ineffective, the Chapter is sent in to deal with the threat. Generally, they do so covertly, but on occasion a rather more clear statement may be needed. It is said that the Chapter also intervenes in other circumstances, acting against innocents where the greater good demands it. Quotes --- Blessed is the mind too small for doubt. High Corrector Silarius (638 YF) The Outcome Justifies The Deed. Mantra of the Chapter of Expurgation Unburned Records The Unburned Records are the most holy texts of the Church of Light, said to be impervious to any flame. The Unburned Records themselves are written in the ancient tongue of the Angels, and the Church of Light has, over the centuries, completed three Transcriptions of parts of it. The actual Unburned Records are said to be stored deep within the Seven Vaults, guarded at all times by the Golden Soldiers. First Transcription The First Transcription was completed in 172 YF. --- Second Transcription The Second Transcription was completed in 248 YF. Third Transcription The Third Transcription was completed in 284 YF. Quotes --- --- We are at War with forces too terrible to comprehend. We cannot afford mercy for any of its victims too weak to take the correct course. Mercy destroys us; it weakens us and saps our resolve. Put aside all such thoughts. They are not worthy of Inquisitors in the service of Our Father. Praise His name for in our resolve we only reflect his purpose of will. Unknown author --- There is no place for the weak-willed or hesitant. Only by firm action and resolute faith will mankind survive. No sacrifice is too great. No treachery too small. Declaration of Purity --- Death in service to the Lightfather is its own reward. Life in failure to Him is its own condemnation. Attributed to the Third Voice of the Lightfather --- We serve the Lightfather with our faith and devotion, and with faith there must also sometimes come sacrifice. High Sister Gesila of the Confessional Sisters (721 YF) --- The Heretic and Blasphemer can offer no excuse for their crimes. Those who are pardoned merely live to further shroud the People from the Light of the Father with the Darkness of their souls. Unknown author Category:Faction Category:Suda Category:Religion